


Eat Me, Drink Me

by the_winter_witcher



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, I love him, Light BDSM, Multi, Pounds fists on table: dom jaskier! dom jaskier! dom jaskier!, Spanking, aw, geralt doing as he's told, how cute, jask is a little shit, something spicy for you to enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Eat Me, Drink Me

Jaskier is sat in the corner of the candlelit room, one leg resting atop the other as he retunes his lute following his performance earlier that evening. He runs practiced hands along the precious instrument, so engrossed in his work that the sound of the bedroom door crashing open startles him to the point of nearly dropping the lute.

He looks up to see Geralt dragging you in to the room, his mouth set in a hard line, fangs glinting in the dim light as he thrusts you through the door. Even from where he’s sat Jaskier can see the grip he has on your arm is enough to bruise.

“What did she do?” his question is directed at Geralt, though he walks leisurely towards you as he speaks, stopping just in front of you.

“Caught her flirting with the tavern owner” the reply comes out as a grunt.

The bard places a gentle hand on your chin, raising your head enough that your eyes meet his.

“Is that true?”

“I… I was just trying to get us a reduced rate on the room…” shame floods your cheeks with heat as you admit your indiscretion.

The bard’s eyes flare with _something_ and he looks to Geralt before tilting his head towards the bed, no words needed to convey his meaning. The gruff man at your back tugs on your arm again and drags you towards the mattress at the center of the room.

“Stay” he commands as he lets go of your arm and sits down at the edge of the bed.

You feel warmth behind you as Jaskier moves to take up the space left by Geralt, skillful hands eager to start removing your dress. You let out a small whimper as he begins to undress you and he turns you to look at him the second he has you naked.

“I was just… just trying to help” your eyes are wide, bottom lip stuck out in a pout as you try and reason with the man.

“Oh sweetheart” he traces softly along your cheek, cupping the heated skin in his large palm, “you should have known better” the gentle touch becomes harsh as he grips your jaw firmly to hold you in place. The heavy rings that decorate his fingers cut into your skin bruisingly and you let out another whimper at his touch.

“Now, I want you bent over Geralt’s lap in the next thirty seconds or this will get a lot worse for you, do you understand me?”

“Yes I understand”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes Sir”

“Good girl, now be quick about it” he releases your jaw and steps back expectantly.

You don’t say a word as you move in to position, body resting cautiously just above Geralt’s as you settle in place.

“Hmm, how much do you think it’s worth?” the words are again directed at the Witcher beneath you.

“I’d say at least fifteen, maybe twenty” there’s an edge of amusement as he replies and you know he won’t go easy on you.

“And what do you think, sweetheart? How much will it take to make you remember who you belong to?”

“I already know, _please_ , I belong to you. Both of you”

“Twenty it is. Don’t forget to count”

You don’t have time to respond before Geralt’s rough palm is against your ass, a loud _**smack**_ echoing round the room as it makes contact. It’s harsh and strong and you cry out at the pain that blossoms underneath his hand, tears already pricking in your eyes.

“O…One”

“Good girl”

This continues until your ass is bruised beneath Geralt’s hand, tears streaming freely down your face as you sob out the last number.

“Twenty”

Geralt’s movements soften as he begins to rub soothing circles against the raw skin, bruises in the shape of his fingers starting to swell already; meanwhile Jaskier moves forward to inspect the marks left behind.

“Wow sweetheart, I can see from here that your cunt is as wet as your eyes are” he runs a finger along you, gathering the wetness that has pooled between your thighs and causing a moan to fall from your lips.

He brings his hand to just in front of his face, ocean blue eyes blown dark and wide as he inspects the slick coated digit.

“Does she taste as good as she looks?” you can’t see what he’s doing from your position on Geralt’s firm lap but you hear a low groan fall from the Witcher and you can guess. It’s obscene, the way they make you feel, the way they punish your body and the reaction you have, but you love it. You feel Jaskier move closer to you as he bends down to capture Geralt’s arousal smeared lips in a searing kiss and you let out a whine at mental image you conjure up of the act.

“You know I still don’t think she’s quite learned her lesson”

“What do you propose, my love?” Jaskier answers Geralt with a grin in his voice.

They communicate to each other without speaking, both men out of your line of sight due to you still being pinned against the Witcher’s lap.

Large fingers press to your lips, prying them open while another hand grips your hair to pull your head back. Three fingers are roughly shoved to the back of your throat causing you to cough as you gag around them.

“That’s it sweetheart, take my fingers so well in that pretty mouth of yours” Geralt’s voice is a deep rumble that you can feel reverberating within you as he continues to assault your mouth, spit gathering at the corners and running down your chin.

As your mouth continues to be worked you feel Jaskier’s fingers running along your wet folds before two thick digits are pressed into you. Your back arches at the feeling, a strangled moan caught in your throat, trapped in place by the fingers there.

Jaskier continues to press his fingers in to you, adding a third one that has your eyes rolling back into your head as you feel your walls being stretched by him. He’s not gentle as he forces his fingers in to you, working your body until your raw at his touch, arousal dripping down your thighs and coating his hand.

“Gonna be a good girl for us from now on, sweetheart?”

Geralt removes his hand so you can speak, and you’re greedy to respond.

“Yes, I’ll be good, I’ll be good Daddy”

Satisfied with your answer Jaskier finally removes his fingers from you and presses a gentle kiss to your now swollen cunt, causing you to let out a tortured groan. He peppers soft kisses across the bruised skin of your ass as Geralt runs a soothing hand along your back. They keep up with their movements until your groans of pain become soft moans of pleasure and you relax into their touch.

Geralt moves, lifting you as he does so, until he’s laid on his back with you resting on his chest, your eyes already closing as you start to fall asleep. Jaskier settles in to the space beside you, a comforting hand resting on the small of your back as he presses soft kisses to your temple.

“Sleep now sweetheart, you took us both so well”


End file.
